


Perfect Orgasm

by Caro Dee (Caro_Dee)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Exhibitionism, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, PWP, Sentinel Senses, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Dee/pseuds/Caro%20Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair just knows Jim's listening to him right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Orgasm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Merry Month of Masturbation 2008.

Blair tightens the grip of his hand and bites back a delighted groan at the increase in sensation. He knows Jim can hear him from his bed upstairs if Jim chooses to listen and Blair fucking well chooses to believe that Jim does.

Right now Jim is hearing the slippery sound of fist gliding over oiled cock and Blair's breath coming in jerks and gasps. Jim is listening even though he's probably irritated at being woken and his cock is filling up until he won't be able to go back to sleep unless he does something about it. Jim slides his hand slowly down that gorgeous torso until he's touching his hard, reddened, huge cock. 'What the hell, what Sandburg doesn't know...' Jim shrugs in the dark and begins stroking himself to Blair's rhythm.

Yeah, yeah, but Blair _does_ know, he can practically see it and feel it -- the way those heightened sentinel senses have Jim going at it hot and heavy and desperate for it. It's gotta be great for Jim, hell, greater than great, the best in the history of mankind's epic search for the perfect orgasm. Heights of pleasure that Blair will never ever know and he doesn't know whether he kinda hates Jim for that or whether that's the biggest fucking turn on _ever!_ Someday he's making Jim tell him all about it, oh yes, he is.

Jim's gotta be shaking with it now, hand blurring over his cock, dials going up up up, his brain almost frying as it processes the extreme pleasure input. He's biting his lip trying to keep from making noise, body tensing as orgasm nears... _C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, oh fuck yeahhhhhh...._

Blair lets loose a deep sigh of contentment and slowly releases his still twitching cock. Grinning, he rubs the splotches of come on his stomach. Still the best jerk off fantasy Blair's ever had. He rolls over to grab a kleenex to wipe himself off. Then he falls asleep, still smiling.


End file.
